Conventional image interpolation technology typically utilizes a two-dimensional interpolation kernel such as a Nearest interpolation kernel, a Bilinear interpolation kernel, a Bicubic interpolation kernel, a Lanczos interpolation kernel (Lanczos 1, Lanczos 2, Lanczos 4, or Lanczos 6). Interpolation using a kernel having a smaller kernel size often results in an image having distortion and abasing defects. Interpolation using a kernel having a large kernel size places an exceptional demand on computational resources.